


Love Like Ice (Tears so Sweet)

by derireo



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Biting, Clothed Sex, Cock Warming, Creampie, Dacryphilia, Degradation, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Heavy Petting, Nipple Play, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Praise Kink, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, ckg calls izumi bunny, not beta'd because im a clown, phew. PHEW.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derireo/pseuds/derireo
Summary: Chikage was usually good at multi-tasking, so why was Izumi having a hard time getting his attention as he worked? Surely, he could spend a few minutes giving his sweet girlfriend a few kisses here and there, right?But after getting pushed away and failing to receive the affections of her boyfriend, Izumi concocted a simple plan to get what she wanted.She just didn't think of the consequences that would surely follow soon after.
Relationships: Tachibana Izumi/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Love Like Ice (Tears so Sweet)

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is dedicated to my friend liv and to all of the chikage/chikaizu lovers out there <3
> 
> i am so sorry.
> 
> not beta'd.

Izumi was fiddling around with her phone when she had gotten the idea. She'd been with Chikage in his hideout for hours and not _once_ was she able to avert his attention to her.

They had come here right after work, knowing that the dorm would be too noisy for Chikage to focus on the office work he had to take home. Izumi didn't have to come, but Chikage had quietly whispered into her ear that he preferred having her presence around.

She smiled then, once he pulled away and gave her a sly wink, but now that they were here, Izumi was sulking.

He kept waving her off whenever she tried to pull him away from his computer screen to take a short break, and at one point he even pinched her thigh as punishment for distracting him.

She was huffy, rightfully so, and she didn't say anything else when Chikage gave her a pointed look. She shuffled towards his sofa with a puffed cheek and left him alone to his own devices.

But, _God_ , was it hard not to stare as he worked. Her eyes were filled with wonder as her gaze stayed fixated on Chikage; she had no idea it was possible for a man to look so good when all he did was bite down on a pen and spread his legs apart to lounge.

He was still in his office attire save for the suit jacket that was thrown haphazardly across the coffee table, and Izumi could see how his arms strained against the material of his button up.

From where she sat, she watched as her boyfriend casually flipped his pen through his fingers while he pinched his lip, and she sighed. That frustrated look on his face was still so handsome, and the way his brow twitched while his eyes grew dark with annoyance was something that Izumi just couldn't get enough of.

He hadn't been paying enough attention to her, and so if what she was going to do next was going to warrant the same kind of reaction then so be it. The consequences would come later. If he wasn't going to give her what she wanted of his own free will, she was going to get whatever else he had to offer.

Soundlessly, she stood up from the sofa and walked towards the corner of the room where he kept all of his spare clothes, shedding her own articles of clothing along the way.

She pursed her lips and stared at everything that sat in neat piles, and crouched down to grab for the cream coloured sweater Chikage always wore.

Izumi looked behind herself to see if Chikage had gotten curious at all and puffed out a tiny breath of relief when her gaze met the back of his office chair. She slipped on the warm article of clothing and stood to her feet, not bothering to cover her legs up with a pair of shorts or whatever else. He probably didn't even own any.

Her feet padded along the floor as she made her way towards him, a ruffled little sigh escaping her lips as she looked at his screen and noticed that he was barely over halfway done with his work.

Izumi almost felt bad for what she was about to do to Chikage, but she had _needs_. And Chikage once told her that, sometimes, he'd prefer if she put her needs above all else. So that's what she was going to do.

His eyes were glazed over when Izumi reached Chikage's side, and she puffed out an endeared breath when she saw the slightly furrowed brow on his face. He was nipping at his finger, hand held up to his mouth when Izumi decided to make her presence known and carefully straddled one of his outstretched thighs.

He welcomed her with an open arm, but never once looked at her. It stabbed at her pride just a little, but she knew he was busy. She settled her hands on his broad shoulders and happily set herself atop his thigh with a soft sigh when she felt a strong band of steel curl itself around her waist to steady her.

She was positive that Chikage could feel that she wore nothing but her panties beneath the sweater she wore, but was disappointed when he didn't comment on it.

There was a clicking noise when Chikage shifted around her body to edit his document, and Izumi took this opportunity to gently plant her face against the crook of his neck.

The action startled Chikage, and it showed when the thigh Izumi sat on flexed and added pressure to her clothed heat.

The muted scent of his crisp cologne clung to his shirt and filled Izumi's nose, and she purred with delight as she grew light-headed with the familiar scent. Her hands began to roam and wander wherever she could reach, teasing fingers scratching at his biceps and smoothing over his chest and abdomen.

Chikage willed himself not to react when her tongue met his neck, instead clearing his throat to calm the racing of his heart while her hands, tender in touch, traced every contour of his body that she could find.

He could only sigh as she tried to gain his attention from this silly little game she was playing, but Chikage knew better than to fall into her trap.

Regaining his focus, Chikage tapped his pen against his desk and fixed his position on the chair they were sitting on. He slouched just a little more in order for Izumi to get herself comfortable and clicked his tongue when her teeth came out to play.

She nipped happily at his wavering pulse and rocked her hips back onto his thigh and— _fuck_. That's when Chikage realised just _what_ she was playing at.

He could feel the lace scratch at his slacks. Feel her lips press wet kisses to his skin. Feel her hands scratch at his chest like she was asking him to pay attention to _her_.

Chikage sucked in a calm breath and curled his lips into an unimpressed frown, leaning back in his chair to comfortably grab Izumi's hands and force them away from his chest.

Her whine, soft and needy, was warm against his neck as she nosed along his jaw, but all that did was make Chikage roll his eyes. "Yes, darling... I know." He murmured, wetting his lips with his tongue when she bit him again. "But I'm in the middle of something right now."

Carefully, with his hands on her shoulders, Chikage coaxed Izumi away from his neck and clicked his tongue, eyes dark with disapproval.

And it was like a switch had been flipped when their gazes met, and Chikage felt his blood run cold when a sweet, sardonic smile made its way to Izumi's lips, her eager hips rolling back to have the lace of her panties drag along his pants again.

The friction, although barely there, was still enough to make Izumi's breath hitch. The sound had Chikage biting back a groan.

"By all means, don't let me get in the way of your work..." She cooed, flicking off his grip from her hands to return them to his chest, her fingers deft in undoing the first few buttons of his shirt. "I'll find a way to entertain myself."

Chikage opened his mouth to speak, but was quickly silenced by a finger touching his lips. Izumi smiled when the words died in his throat, and she carefully ran a loving hand through his hair all the while her tummy flared with heat. "No need to apologize." She whispered playfully when they _both_ knew that wasn't the reason he opened his mouth.

The arm on Izumi's waist tightened while the hand with the pen gripped the edge of his desk and it made her eyes curve into crescents as she kissed the finger that touched his lips. "Carry on."

She released him then, stilling the lazy movement of her hips to give Chikage a chance to change his mind. But it never came.

Chikage was determined to tire Izumi out with his patience. And to be frank, Chikage didn't know what losing felt like. Never will.

At least, that's what he thought to himself until Izumi moved on her own accord, not giving himself enough time to go back to work.

" _I-Izumi_ —!" Chikage was barely able to stop her once his director threw her leg over his lap and settled herself against the growing tent in his slacks. Her soft, wet heat of her slick pooled in her panties, staining his pants.

He hissed under his breath when her fingers dug into his shoulders and she rocked. _Rolled_ her hips into his growing erection and dirtied his pants without a care in the world— _as if_ he had another suit.

Izumi bit her tongue as a bright expression made its way to her face and she giggled, returning Chikage's gaze with one full of love as she pressed their chests together. Her gasp was hot against his lips when his clothed erection pressed at _just_ the right spot and she grinned, daring Chikage with her eyes to lose his composure.

"Hm~? That's new..." She pondered innocently, resisting the strong urge to poke her tongue out at Chikage as a low rumble escaped his throat. Hearing Chikage stutter was something she'd never heard before. "Don't tell me you're _nervous_..."

Chikage swallowed.

And maybe he _was_ nervous.

But he'd rather die than admit that.

But how could he not feel so jittery when Izumi was slowly taking the reins from his hands? She was toying with him, using his pride and ego against him. She _knew_ he wasn't going to let himself crack, and that's why she was going to make it as painful as possible for him.

That devious smile of hers was pissing him off, but the way her creamy silk flooded her panties and dripped down on him made him want **more**. The friction between them just felt so good, and it lit his skin on fire with each innocent little rut of her hips.

If he didn't know the game she was playing at, he would have folded her in half against his desk and fucked the breath out of her.

But no.

Chikage clicked his tongue at his sweet little girlfriend and exhaled, kindly petting her wiggling hip with an aggravated smile.

"...Of course not, darling." He crooned slowly, teeth gritting behind parted lips when Izumi's face fell into a playful pout.

Chikage sucked in a breath when she leaned in, their mouths barely brushing, the thoughts running through his head barely coherent as the tip of her tongue flicked out to kiss his lower lip.

"S'that so." Izumi hummed, batting her eyelashes. She chuckled when she gave an agonizingly slow drag of her hips along Chikage's length and mocked the way his jaw fell, eyes filled with mirth as she heard the tremble in his breath and the crack of the pen that was trapped in his hand.

Izumi tipped her chin to kiss his cheek, sliding her hand from Chikage's shoulder to frame one side of his neck. She could feel the heat of his blood rush to his face as she cradled him so sweetly in her palm, and grazed her soft, petal-like lips along his skin, peppering kisses to whatever spot she could reach.

The air in the room grew uncomfortably hot at this point, making it difficult for Chikage to breathe. The steady wriggle of her hips nearly made his eyes roll, but Izumi continued to make it hard for him to enjoy the moment.

Her lips were warm as she trailed firm, but tender kisses against his cheek and up the cut of his jaw, just stopping mere inches away from his ear.

" _Go back to work, Chikage_." Izumi whispered.

And with a delighted giggle, the woman began to rock her hips in slow circles, bracing her hands against the back of his chair.

Her soft, plush body was like a heater as she cloaked Chikage with her small frame, little teasing pants puffing against the burning tips of his ear while Izumi rut against him.

The noises and her touch had Chikage pressing his hips back into his chair to lessen the friction between them, but Izumi chased him like it was a game, laughing breathily in his ear while his head slowly fell back.

His face was slightly scrunched, eyebrow furrowed with his teeth sinking into his lower lip as he tried to keep himself calm.

He could feel stroke of her rubbing against his length and it left Chikage with an empty mind. He could barely think right now, let alone revert his attention to his work.

Izumi was intent on keeping his attention on her, and she was going to make sure it was going to stay like that for the rest of the day.

Izumi's breath hitched when she rocked her hips a little too far back, her clit bumping against the end of Chikage's bulge. The sudden contact had her mewling, and her hips automatically picked up the pace to chase after her own pleasure.

"E- _easy_ there..." Chikage gasped sharply, voice straining in his throat. Izumi no longer cared about the fact that he was supposed to be working and curled her arms around his neck with her own gasp, naughty hips moving in tiny circles. "You need to slow down."

But with those teasing words came the weakening resolve of Chikage's as his hands dropped everything they were holding and landed on Izumi's body, their grip on her firm as she made desperate rocking motions to increase their friction.

Her fingers dug deep in his hair and scratched at his scalp as she moaned, thighs trembling at the exertion as she sat atop his fattening cock with fluttering lashes.

" _Chikage_..." Izumi hissed, pulling at his hair. "Pay attention to me."

Her tone, lacking respect and kindness was what left Chikage no choice but to show Izumi that she wouldn't get very far with this attitude, and with a calm breath, the man clicked his tongue.

This won't do.

He curled his arm tight around her waist and left his hand wandering down the small of her back and between the valley of her ass to reach the dripping wet spot where her entrance made a mess of them both.

Chikage was no longer smiling as he pressed two fingers against her twitching hole through her panties and stroked, causing Izumi's thighs to give out. Her hips followed the teasing movement of Chikage's hand as he toyed with her through her lace, and she whimpered, helpless, as she rocked back into his touch.

"What a sad sight." He murmured, eyebrow twitching at the way Izumi slid down his body until her cheek was pressed into his chest, lips parted in pleasure as he slid his middle finger through her clothed slit. Her eyelashes fluttered prettily as her hands scratched at his waist, but Chikage could only grit his teeth with annoyance as it seemed like he had finally given in to what Izumi had wanted all along.

All she wanted was to be touched, hm? All the work she did to rile him up _just_ to have his fingers on her?

This was just so sad, Chikage thought. So _annoying_.

"You distract me from work just because you want something to fill you up, huh? Is that right?" His idle hand came up to grip Izumi's face, and he forced her to look at him with her bleary vision as he slid a finger beneath her panties to massage her weeping entrance.

"You make me sick." He spat.

Chikage sighed when he felt Izumi pulse against his digit and pressed the pad of his finger to her hole to keep her silk from leaking anymore.

"But you're very lucky that I like you." He admitted then chuckled; incredulous when even more slick dripped from Izumi at his confession.

" _Mm_... I li—h _-ah..._ like you too, Chikage..." She panted, squeaking as his finger slowly sunk into her warm walls and curled, tickling her insides with his long digit.

"Good answer." The man hummed. With a kind hand, Chikage angled her chin up so that he could place a gentle kiss to Izumi's lips, and gave her the barest of smiles when she mewled at the contact.

"In fact... I think I love you." Chikage said, smiling at the jolt that went through Izumi's body as he thrust his finger deeper inside.

"D-don't say that..." She half-laughed, half-breathed. The air in her lungs burned up at the tenderness in Chikage's eyes when their gazes met and she clutched at his elbows in surprise when he slid in a second finger. Her body twitched upright, her entrance being spread apart while Chikage kissed her chin. "It's gonna make me cum..."

He pressed their foreheads together with an amused smile and hummed. "I can tell... You're clenching around my fingers."

Her walls desperately clung to his digits when he eased them out, but fell pliant when he curled them back in. " _I love you_." Chikage murmured, causing Izumi's body to twitch. His fingers were loving as they slid in and out of her at a calm pace, and she whimpered breathlessly.

Chikage's fingers picked up the pace when he noticed Izumi's breathing grow heavy and erratic, blue eyes smiling as she panted against his mouth like a little puppy.

"I _love_ you." He crooned again, smiling mockingly when he heard another gasp.

Izumi's face was flushed red at this point, steam coming out of her ears while her eyes were barely focusing on the man in front of her. Her mind was growing fuzzy with each murmur of praise and adoration that left Chikage's lips and it felt like she was in Heaven.

"I love you, Izumi." He whispered again, chuckling as she choked on her spit and forcibly shoved her hips back into his hands, her gummy walls spasming around him. "Think you can cum for me, bunny?"

All she could do was dumbly nod, toes curling with each push of his fingers that sunk deeper and _deeper_ as she squeaked, the syllables of his name falling from her lips like a chant.

"Fuck, pl- _please_." Izumi sobbed, burying her face in to the crook of Chikage's neck. The coil in her stomach kept growing tighter and tighter with each flick of his wrist and it felt like she was going to lose her mind. The oxygen wasn't reaching her brain, but the only thing her body wanted was _Chikage_.

Chikage, Chikage, _Chika_ —.

" _Mmnh~!_ " Her nails dug into his arms as her first orgasm washed over her like a wave crashing into a ship, her teeth gritted painfully as the little to no breath in her lungs left her dizzy and intoxicated.

Chikage's fingers had rubbed down against her sweet spot when she had orgasmed, and when he continued to circle the little bundle of nerves her body had seized so violently that the man _nearly_ paused in his movements.

The silk that dripped down his fingers came out of her in little spurts, the thin liquid spilling against his wrist, and his chair, and his lap.

She _cried_ when he gave her one last pump of his fingers and audibly sobbed when he pulled them out to wipe her filth off on her trembling thigh.

"Good girl." Chikage mumbled, kissing her forehead. He sighed softly and cradled her jaw in his palm, kissing her nose next when she sniffled and settled herself back on his thigh, her slick beginning to dirty his slacks again.

He pondered for a brief moment, his eyes taking a quick glance at the stains on his pants that Izumi left behind during her quest to rile him up. Chikage kissed her forehead once more and thumbed at her cheek. "A very _messy_ good girl."

Izumi smiled bashfully even when Chikage gripped her face in his hand, her eyes hooded as he pressed their foreheads again, and his irises coaxed her to listen to him. "But what am I going to do now that my slacks are wet, hm? Do you have any idea, Izumi?"

_Ah_... She thought. She knew what he was getting at.

_Of course_ she had an idea—and when she eagerly slipped down the length of Chikage's body despite her own feeling heavy and weak, the man smiled in approval, and the grip on her face had left just as quickly as it had come.

After all, Chikage had indulged her. It wouldn't hurt to repay the favour, right?

She sat so prettily between his thighs, face flushed with heat. Knowing her, Chikage could probably bet right now that she was still dripping with arousal and the thought made him chuckle.

Izumi's face pressed against the inside of his thigh as she stared at the thick tent in Chikage's slacks, mouth watering at the thought of having _that_ shoved down her throat.

It left a pleasant tingle down her spine while she looked, unabashed. Chikage gazed down at her with pursed lips when she leaned forward with her eyes sparkling, and brushed his fingers through her hair.

Her mouth was warm when she kissed around the outline of his erection, brain going fuzzy with love and want as she felt him pulse beneath her lips at every brush.

Chikage wasn't sure if she was teasing, but he tightened his fingers in her hair to give Izumi a single warning if that was the case.

Of course it felt good—Chikage _loved_ it when Izumi used her mouth to bring him pleasure. Her mouth was always so hot and wet, and oh, _so_ eager to please

Unfortunately, that wasn't what he had asked her to do.

He needed her to _clean up_. Not indulge herself with his body.

And here she was, drooling all over his cock, filling her mouth with whatever she could get through his clothes. Her skin was growing hot with the need to have him inside her, but she couldn't do that unless she had permission.

Chikage clenched his jaw. Let Izumi suck at the end of his cock that lay tucked against his thigh before he pulled her head back with a sharp tug. The pain spread throughout her scalp and Izumi yelped at the shock of it, her eyes wide.

"You're making a mess." Chikage leered, dragging Izumi all the way back up onto his lap by the hair. She stumbled pathetically, trying to keep up with him, and slipped when her knees knocked into his thighs. The throbbing in her scalp had pain pricking at the corners of her eyes and made her nose sting.

"All you did was drool on me, bunny." He explained lowly, raising his hand to give a light, punishing slap to Izumi's cheek. "You _know_ that's not what I wanted."

The hand that was still damp with her arousal moved to caress the spot where he hit her, and Izumi leaned into it. There was a bit of shame that tainted her adorable face, but Chikage ignored it. Mistakes should be learned from, and he expected her to understand that.

She frowned at the silence, sulked, even. Izumi put her weight against his Chikage's chest and whined, a soft little noise, and straddling his thighs once more, eyes shiny with anxious tears.

There wasn't much difficulty for Izumi to break Chikage's resolve, she was adorable after all. Chikage would rather say that it was only because she fit so well against him that he didn't want to punish her too bad.

But he still needed to do something, at the very least.

"...Maybe I'll give you the benefit of the doubt." Chikage sighed tiredly, not bothering to wipe away the flustered tears that leaked from Izumi's eyes. His thumb came up to brush at her lower lip, and she automatically darted her tongue out to lead the appendage into her mouth and suck.

"It must be that my little bunny is in heat, right? That's why you're being more annoying than usual? Being so _rude_ and _hurtful_ to your loving boyfriend?"

The words didn't seem to reach Izumi's ears as Chikage spoke, and the man felt like he was losing once again. Her warm, wet mouth suckled at his thumb while he thought of what he should do, and frowned, scooping Izumi up in his arm while he pressed his thumb down on her tongue.

"Maybe I should show you the proper way when it comes to cleaning up."

With that, Chikage pressed even harder on Izumi's tongue to force her mouth to stop. Her eyes flickered up to him and he smiled in satisfaction, carrying her towards his sofa and dropping her down on it with a plush thud.

Her teeth scraped along his thumb when he dropped her, but he paid it no mind. Izumi's eyes, wide with curiosity, blinked when his large hands came up to her hips and tucked themselves into the waistband of her lace. They tugged and pulled, forcing her out of them until all she was left with was the cream coloured sweater that Chikage owned.

She tried to sit up to follow the man who sat on his knees, but squeaked when she was pushed back down by a firm hand that sat on her throat.

The confusion was apparent on her face.

Chikage hummed.

_Good_.

"Wh-what are you—... _Chikage!_ " Izumi's voice rose to a gasp as she watched the man lift her dirtied panties to his face and stick his tongue out. He made sure she watched as he laved at the silky substance of her slick that stuck to the lace, and she cried out in embarrassment, face flushed a deep red.

"You _pervert_..." She whimpered helplessly, covering her mouth with the back of her hand to calm her erratic breathing.

Her trembling pupils dialled in on the image of her slick dripping from his tongue and she twitched, eyelids growing heavy with confusion and want.

"I'm only cleaning the mess you've made." Chikage murmured softly, grasping her thigh with his other hand to tug her down the sofa until his clothed erection pressed at her parting slit.

The man drank in a soft breath when Izumi choked, and he rolled her hips with ease, gently grinding his cock against her wet folds.

"Rather than calling me names, I believe you should be _thanking_ me." He mused, blue eyes staring down at the woman who brought this upon herself. He still wore his slacks despite the mess Izumi was making on them, and he grinned salaciously when another round of slick gushed out from her and stained his clothing, her pupils slowly dilating.

Dropping the ruined lace beside her head, Chikage committed the taste of her arousal to memory and hummed. He could feel Izumi's skin tremble beneath his fingers, and could definitely feel the way she throbbed desperately against him.

She just looked so adorable like this...weak, pliant, and _oh_ , **so** fuckable. It made Chikage want to ruin her to the point of no return. To the point where the only word she'd know is _Chikage_ , and to the point where she'd be begging for him to fill her up with his cum, over and over and _over_ again.

Chikage wanted to show her that she had made a mistake with testing him.

"I've been treating you so well..." He pondered after a while, settling his hand beside her head with pursed lips. "It almost feels like you're taking advantage of me, no?"

The question hit Izumi like a truck and her breath hitched while she shook her head.

"No..." She whimpered. "Wasn't my intention..."

She was too shy to look back at Chikage he was looking down at her with a stern frown and turned her face into his arm to hide her embarrassment, lips pressing a round of apologetic kisses to his wrist.

"I-I'm sorry, pl– _ease_." She cried into his pulse when Chikage rocked against her and heaved a dazed breath, eyelids falling shut as the hand on her thigh pinned it to the sofa. "'m sorry... forgive me..."

Izumi felt her eyes burn, and soon enough, a small flood of tears escaped her eyes as Chikage rutted into her neglected clit, his nose buried against her neck to inhale her sweet, flowery scent.

Her soft whimpers and sobs were like music to Chikage's ears, Izumi's arms wound tight around his shoulders as he soothed her trembling skin with delicate kisses along her throat.

He didn't say anything as she cried out her apologies, and he let her needy fingers twist and scratch at the back of his button down while his lips trailed against her skin and his hand soothed the inside of her thigh.

Chikage barely caught a glimpse of her reddened face and inhaled once more to consume the intoxicating scent of her sweat and perfume, letting his weight press into Izumi to ground her.

"You should have voiced your needs rather than take matters into your own hands." He comforted her, mouth tender against Izumi's cheek. His eyes were half-lidded while he stared at her, and let out a soft hum when her eyes fluttered open to look back at him.

"I told you I preferred it when you put your own needs above all else, right?" He pulled away from her skin to properly look at his lovely girlfriend and raised his eyebrows when she tried to wrack through her brain for the memory.

When she nodded, Chikage smiled and raised the hand beside her head to brush through her hair, noses brushing.

"If your need has something to do with _me_ , all you have to do is ask." He whispered, tenderly kissing her lips.

"You know I'd do anything for you." Chikage sighed, biting the tip of his tongue when Izumi sucked her lip into her mouth and gazed at him. Gazed at him with damp lashes and her adorably furrowed brow.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered back at him one last time, sliding her hands from his back to his shoulders. Lightly, she pulled at his shirt with one hand, and trailed the other down to the hem of the sweater she wore, bumping their noses. "Can you unbutton your shirt, please?"

Her question was innocent enough to make Chikage laugh, but he obliged to her request and pushed himself back on his knees to obey and pop open the rest of his shirt.

Izumi marvelled at the way he responded so quickly, and Chikage saw how her eyes shone with each inch of skin that he slowly revealed to her, her gaze stopping at his abdomen.

Chikage smiled briefly and reached for the buckle of his belt, slowly loosening it.

"Off?" He asked her, quiet with eyes as warm as her ( _his_ ) sweater.

Adjusting his position against Izumi, he stayed pressed against her, if not more while he straightened his back, enjoying the way she lay pliant below him.

He watched her hands slide beneath her sweater, but didn't say a word. Instead, he patiently waited for her answer to come, not at all eyeing the way her hands moved to her chest.

_She's touching herself_. He mused silently and stripped himself of his belt when Izumi nodded. He could see how she pinched and rolled her own nipples between her fingers and sucked in a calm breath, reaching to the front of his slacks to undo the button without Izumi's permission.

"Little bunny..." Chikage warned her playfully, not bothering to shove his pants down as he slid a hand into his boxer briefs and curled his fingers around the base of his cock. The contact from his own hand had him hissing under his breath, and he cleared his throat to avert Izumi's attention from the noise.

"Wanna show me what you're doing?"

Oh, and how _obedient_ Izumi was.

Albeit shyly, Izumi reached for the end of her sweater and slid it up the length of her body with a smile that made Chikage pulse in his grip, and with a giggle, she pulled the sweater until her breasts spilled out.

Just the perfect size for Chikage's hands.

Just the perfect size for Chikage's mouth.

Without being prompted to, Izumi slid her hands back down her chest to show just what she was doing, her teasing little fingers circling her dusky pink nipples.

"This..." She whispered bashfully, smiling behind the sweater that she had lifted to her neck and covered her mouth. Her thumb came down and pinched a small nub with her index, and Chikage watched as her lashes fluttered at the aching sensation, her body squirming at her own ministrations.

Endeared, Chikage left Izumi to her own devices and pulled his cock from his boxer briefs, tugging at himself a few times before prodding Izumi's sopping entrance with the tip.

"Gonna touch yourself while I stuff you full of my cock?" He asked kindly, already easing his way in to her pulsating walls.

Izumi sipped in a slow breath and nodded, eyes rolling just the slightest bit as Chikage pushed himself in slowly, little by little. She pinched her nipples harder when the head finally popped in, and she gasped at the stretch.

"Mm... I like when you do it." Izumi tugged at a small nub and pouted, back arching. Chikage's hands had slid up to her waist once he was able to use his hips to push inside, and he squeezed at her supple flesh when her walls contracted around him, sucking him in further and further until the thickest part of his length met her entrance.

" _Ugh_." Izumi complained weakly, her hips wriggling around to get Chikage to sink in further.

"So big..."

Her boyfriend chuckled while he knocked her hands away from her chest, one hand on her hip while the other slid to cup her breast in his palm.

"You're _small_." He grunted, slowly easing his way in, keen on not hurting her. Chikage leaned down and parted his lips, letting his tongue dip out to catch a nipple in his mouth while his fingers flicked at the other. His tongue was affectionate, laving at the perky nub while his fingers gave a painful pinch that made Izumi whimper.

" _Nngh_... _Chikage_..." She whined, chest arching into his mouth when he slowly started to roll her nipple between his teeth, hands coming up to bury themselves in his messy green hair while his cock throbbed inside of her. God, he loved when she called his name like that.

And— " _Yes_." She sobbed with relief, the thickest part of his length finally popping inside. The rest of him sunk into her with ease, and Izumi positively glowed when the base of his cock kissed at her entrance.

Chikage gave a gentle suckle to soothe the ache Izumi felt in her nipple, then chose to sink his teeth into the soft flesh of her breast, a low growl rumbling from his throat.

Izumi wailed at the sharp pain, but was instantly placated by the wicked tongue that soothed over the teeth marks.

" _Oh_." She sighed when Chikage lifted himself up from her chest and gave an experimental thrust, testing the waters with her to make sure she was ready. "So good..."

While Izumi was basking in the delicious stretch, Chikage's mind was running rampant at the sight of her puffy hole being split open around his length, her untouched clit twitching with the lack of attention while her slick coated his skin.

_Fuck_.

He was going to break her.

With bated breath Chikage gripped the back of Izumi's thighs and forced her knees to her chest until she properly folded in half, the veins in his arms straining.

_Ah_ , Chikage growled inwardly, enjoying how this position exposed more of Izumi to his watchful eye. Her thighs were thick and plush beneath his calloused fingers as he sunk his fingers into them and made Izumi whimper.

"Pretty..." He murmured to himself, failing to notice the inquisitive gaze from Izumi as he gave another thrust; enthralled with how easy she had welcomed him in.

" _Bunny_." He urged, causing Izumi to flicker her gaze to his face. She could barely breathe when his eyes were as dark as the midnight sky.

"Yes?" She asked him quietly, chest rising sharply when he shoved himself in deeper.

"You think we can live like this forever?" He chuckled lowly, and it wasn't until Chikage had tipped his chin up to look at her did Izumi see just how gone he was.

"After all that teasing you forced upon me... Your pretty little cunt feels like _Heaven_."

And then he pried her thighs apart, holding her knees in the crooks of his elbows with a devilish grin that had Izumi gasping for air as he slid out all the way only to shove his cock back in.

"The way you wrap around me is so intoxicating." Chikage growled and buried his face against her neck, lifting her knees so high up against the sofa that they nearly touched her ears. "You keep gushing and _gushing_ — _fuck_ , little one..."

Chikage's hips picked up a pace that was steady, but with the force of each thrust left Izumi struggling for air.

The drag of his cock was _hot_ and _rough_ with each push and Izumi could feel the tears forming in her eyes as her walls began to form into the shape of him, her body sinking further into the sofa with each growl that came with Chikage's pleasure seeking hips.

All Izumi could do was hold onto the armrest for dear life as the air in her lungs kept escaping her, her swollen mouth forming an 'o' while her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

It was filthy, the sound of her slick getting fucked out of her. It was sticky and _everywhere_ ; Chikage's length smearing her arousal all over her thighs and his hips as he rocked into her with purpose.

" _Mine_." He growled lowly, pressing his nose into Izumi's pulse while his teeth dug at her skin.

He couldn't get enough of her hands scratching and digging into his chest and abdomen while he fucked her silly, and he picked up the pace when she wailed out his name with tears streaming down her face.

His muscles tensed beneath her quivering hands as he laved at her sweaty skin with his tongue, hands leaving marks against her knees while he spread her apart for his greedy eyes to see.

"Sucking me in." He panted into Izumi's jaw, voice on the edge of a timbre. Creamy silk painted his shaft as he continued to roll his hips into her, and he groaned at the sight of it gathering at his base. "It's like you don't want to let go, huh?"

His next thrust had Izumi groaning.

"Might as well put a baby in you, hm?" He grinned into Izumi's skin when she spasmed around his cock, and he gently spread a collection of kisses against her cheek, jaw, and neck.

"It's what my little bunny wants, right?" He scraped his teeth up the length of her neck to hear Izumi whimper, and he cursed when her nails moved to scratch down his arms.

With each filthy word that left his mouth, another wave of slick would leave her, and the rocking of his hips got faster.

" _Tell me_ , Izumi." Chikage leered, tipping his chin to bite at her earlobe. "You've got to tell me what you want."

Another thrust.

" _Or else I can't give it to you_." He growled, returning to his favourite spot in Izumi's neck, lapping at the stray tears that pooled in her collarbone. " _Let me give it to you_."

"F- _Fuck!_ " Izumi squealed, her little body twitching beneath Chikage's larger one when he slid in deeper inside her than before. "I'm gonna— _cum!_ "

Chikage licked a lazy stripe up the column of her neck with a sardonic chuckle, kissing her chin and her mouth while he pressed their foreheads together with a smile.

"Not yet."

The hiss was loud and clear and it made Izumi sob with despair when his hips slowed, her walls desperately clenching to pull Chikage back in.

" _Please_." She whimpered against his lips, pretty eyes red with tears and exhaustion. "Please, Chikage."

He whimpered right back at her, if only to make her cry just a little more.

"Please _what?_ " Releasing a leg from his arm, Chikage reached between them to drag his thumb along Izumi's neglected clit, causing her to wail.

"What is it that you want?"

" _Cum..._ " She answered pathetically, her tired thigh trembling. Her voice rose into another whimper when Chikage pushed himself all the way inside, twitched at the way his thumb teased her. "I-Inside..."

She sniffled then, curling her arms around Chikage's neck as he released her other thigh and hitched them around his waist, mouth pressing at his messily.

"Little bunny wants your cum..." She gasped, biting at his lip when he pinched her clit. Her teary eyes stared back at Chikage who slowly slid out of her.

And with her final plead— " _Yes!_ " Izumi cried out. Her body arched against his chest when Chikage took hold of her hips and shoved her back down on his cock, arms winding tighter around his neck to hold on for dear life.

The man groaned, hot breath mixing with Izumi's as she panted her praises and thanks while he fucked her sanity away, the sound of their skin slapping filling the room while the air grew thick with steam.

"That's a good girl," Chikage crooned into Izumi's slack mouth, curling an arm around her waist to hold her body close to his chest while the other pressed above her head. "taking me so well."

The praise left Izumi giggling dazedly, and Chikage's heart swelled when she nodded.

"Feels good... So _full_..." She purred, eyes rolling inwardly with pleasure as the head of Chikage's length bumped against her cervix.

"Can I cum, please? Bunny's been good." She panted, grasping at the man's shoulders. She could feel the tight coil in her stomach again, and the battering of his cock inside her made her go crazy.

Just one word, just one word and she'd be able to let go. She felt herself spasming around him, and she was just about to beg until— " _Cum_."

And then it was white. Suddenly Izumi couldn't hear anything except the high keen in her throat that scratched at her mouth and the blood pumping in her ears as her orgasm crashed into her.

Her slick walls convulsed and gripped Chikage like she didn't want him to leave and finally, _finally_... Chikage hissed out Izumi's name as he came, length swelling and shooting out hot, white spurts of his cum that coated Izumi's walls.

It was thick, no doubt sticking in all the right places, and Chikage shuddered as he pumped his hips forward to shove his seed deeper.

"A-ah..." Izumi half-complained, half-moaned when she was suddenly being lifted from the couch. Chikage held his arms tight around her waist and moved until he was resting against the end of the couch and Izumi was splayed across his chest.

" _Utsuki_..." Izumi mewled when her boyfriend refused to pull her off his cock, instead keeping her flush against him in his lap while she rested on top of him.

"Don't tell me you wanna plug me up like this."

Her tone was barely at the point of admonishment, but she still gave him a tired frown that had her insatiable boyfriend smiling.

"Well." He chuckled, grunting when Izumi propped herself up with her arms resting at his shoulders. She was slightly unimpressed, and Chikage avoided her gaze by dipping his head to press his face into her breasts, lips kissing at supple flesh. "You always keep me so nice and warm."

His playful words made Izumi flush, and just as she was about to scold him again, his hips shifted and she had to bite her lip. " _Nngh_..."

Chikage sighed as Izumi's body melted against him at the sudden movement, his tongue slowly leading one of her nipples into his mouth.

"You can sleep," Chikage comforted her, gently rolling her nipple between his teeth, rough hands petting her back and her thighs. He suckled at the dusky pebble while his cum leaked out of her and stick to their skin. "I'll be here when you wake up."

Izumi mewled, hugging Chikage's head closer to her chest with an exhausted sigh.

"Mm... You're still hard though." She pondered softly, pressing her lips to his hair while he laved his tongue over her sweet skin.

"S'okay." He reassured, squeezing her thigh. He chuckled while she arched into his mouth, and he murmured around her nipple when Izumi grabbed his hand and led it to her quivering, stuffed to the brim, hole. "I'll wait."

Lightly, he traced the outline of her stretched entrance to comfort Izumi and she sighed, purring into his hair as he continued to mouth at her breast and paint her skin with his cum.

"I love you, Chikage..." She whispered sleepily, rocking her hips back onto his length to please him.

The man chuckled and released her nipple from his mouth with a soft 'pop', bringing her head down to tuck into his neck.

"I love you, Izumi." He murmured into her ear, genuine this time. No playful lilt, no sad whimper.

But he still laughed when Izumi clenched at the words, and he smothered her face with kisses as she giggled along with him.

He made love to her once more when she woke up, and took his sweet time telling her just how much she meant to him.

**Author's Note:**

> sighs. have u seen 00_Arlequin's art of Chikage on twitter? totally should. amazing stuff.
> 
> u can dm/follow me on twitter (@ginjeo) for some fun!


End file.
